vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Midora
Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C or 5-B. Name: Midora Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Over 500 Classification: Leader of the Bishokukai, Former Disciple of Acacia Destructive Capacity: At least Moon Level+ (Should be at least as strong as Jirou), atomic level absorption via Hungry Tongue/Space Range: Hundreds of meters with his tongue, Planetary with Meteor Spice Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed, likely Sub-relativistic Attack/Reactions speed (Ichiryuu was unable to react to his Hungry Tongue) Lifting Strength: At least Class TJ+ Striking Strength: At least Class NJ+ (was able to inflict a fatal injury on himself with his bare hand, while his body was haywire) Durability: At least Moon Level+ (withstood Ichiryuu's strongest attack without serious injuries) Stamina: Extremely high Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high, he is the boss of the Bishokukai, experienced and expert in combats, very skilled combatant, and one of the people most likely to obtain "GOD", was able to figure out how to offset the organ failure effect of Ichiryuu's Minority World while under the effects of it (meaning his brain and nerve signals were fucked up, making it a quite impressive feat) Weakness: None notable Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, can imitate and learn skills very quickly (picked up how to suppress the minority in his body mid-fight with Ichiryuu), invisibility (can blend in completely with the scenery around him), able to control his tongue (shape, size, length, can also multiply his tongue), master of Appetite Energy, can create meteor rain of destructive Appetite Energy projectiles, can consume objects with his tongue (devours everything down to the last atoms in its trajectory, which creates invisible rifts of void) and his Hungry Space (said invisible rifts filled with "unstoppable appetite"), extraordinary willpower and desire to survive, able to create Emperor Ring (vortex that forms when mighty beasts known as 'Kings' meet each other, said space is untouchable by lower beings and is controlled by the laws of the creators), Gourmet Cells (specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Gourmet Cells:' Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring their body at the cellular level. *Essential Oil: A volatile substance that is emitted by trees, shrubs etc, that has a function as an insecticide for insects. *Regeneration: In recent chapters, it has been shown that when Toriko's body is heavily damaged, if there is quality, well prepared food in his system, any damage to his body will be reversed by his Gourmet Cells. This can be anything from deep gashes to damaged internal organs. It can be assumed Midora has similar functions with his Gourmet Cells. *High Efficiency Breathing: By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, Midora's Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body, and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. *Anti Gravity Cell Vibration: Midora's Gourmet Cells vibrate against each other to generate a large amount of static electricity, to a similar magnetic charge of a high gravity environment. What would normally be a negative charge that's held in his body, is slowly changed to a more positive charge. The result is a positive charge standing against a positive charge, which increases the repulsive force in his body, making the effects of high gravity less pronounced. This however, consumes a high amount of calories. '- Hungry Tongue:' Midora can control the length, size, direction and form of his tongue, which he uses as a whip to consume his target as well as a weapon to assault his opponent(s). It's potent enough to consume atoms around the 'space' it touches, even air, creating invisible rifts of void. *Tongue of Thorns: Midora multiplies and changes the shape of his tongue, which gains an appearance of thorned whips. He can use it to attack from multiple angles. *Tongue Shield: Midora uses one of his tongues as a makeshift shield by spinning it rapidly enough to make it seem like a shield. *Mountain Tongue: Midora enlarges his tongue to a huge size and uses it as a flail to counter incoming attacks and smash the opponent with its tip to the ground. *Machine Gun Tongue: Midora releases a branch of innumerable tongues from his mouth that have a widespread range of attack. '- Appetite Energy:' The cellular energy of the Gourmet Cells, which represent the "hunger" of the cells. Through training and mastery together with immense appetite, it can be brought outside the body in various shapes and forms. *'Meteor Spice:' After manifesting his Gourmet Cells like a Stand, Midora launches a torrent of "spice", "meteors" made of Appetite Energy", from its mouth which rains down upon the target area (it affected the whole of Human World in Toriko). *'Hungry Space:' After making "invisible rifts of void" with his Hungry Tongue, Midora fills the void with his voracious Appetite Energy, creating a "Hungry Space" which consumes anything that touches it. When something have touched the "Hungry Space", Midora learns the taste of it, and can then direct the rifts of hunger directly onto his target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko